In the continuing search for efficient energy production and alternative energy sources, the use of various devices which will generate heat or electricity from waves or wind is continuously increasing. The problem with such systems is that the generation of energy thereby is not continuous. Often the energy is generated during periods of low demand and therefore must be stored. The storage of such energy has become of critical importance due to the costs involved. On the other hand, the delivery of energy when needed must be on a continuous and constant rate basis.
It is of course desirable that the storage of energy in such circumstances should not lead to significant losses, which frequently occur when energy is repeatedly converted from one form to another.
The utilization of phase change materials and the latent heat of fusion for storage of energy to meet these demands is well-known. However, the need for efficient systems of this type continues and expands.